


forever yours, faithfully

by cassieholliday



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Journey, Sanvers Secret Summer Crush 2018, Summer, beach wedding, sappy vows, the sanvers wedding we were all looking forward to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieholliday/pseuds/cassieholliday
Summary: alex and maggie's wedding! the two of them have a super fluffy and sappy beach wedding surrounded by the people they love. no drama, no panic, just the two of them loving each other forever, faithfully.





	forever yours, faithfully

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warriorbard2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/gifts).



Here we go.

Maggie takes a deep breath when everyone in front of her stands, signaling the entrance of her bride. She makes a mental note to thank Winn for making her suit with such thin material as the August sun beats down on her.

Within a few seconds, she realizes she’s been tapping her foot. But it’s not nerves. Not really. It’s how overwhelming it all is- in the best possible way, of course. Everything is just too surreal; the thought of officially becoming a part of a family, one that will accept every part of her, is too perfect. She never prepared herself for this, because she never expected this, because she was conditioned to believe that she didn’t deserve this.

As Alex comes into sight, it’s as if everything and everyone else disappears.

Maggie’s heart jumps into her throat and beats so forcefully that it feels like it’s gluing her to the ground. But as she takes in the sight of her soon-to-be wife, it’s suddenly like she’s floating, and all she can feel is pure euphoria.

The only feeling she wants to feel for the rest of her life.

Her eyes lock with Alex’s, and all she can think about is how lucky she is. It would be unbelievable if Alex wasn’t walking toward her in a white dress that flaunts every part of her so flawlessly. Suddenly the sun’s rays are hitting her even harder.

A thousand thoughts race through her mind about how she wishes her fourteen-year-old self could see her now, and how grateful she is that she never gave up on finding someone who loved her as she loved them, and that she never gave up on Alex even in moments of doubt, because there isn’t a single second of their relationship that she would take back. (Except, of course, the near-death experiences, but what else could be expected of a cop and a DEO agent?)

She’s brought back to reality when she hears a sniffle from behind her. She turns to Kara, who quickly wipes her cheek with her hand and laughs under her breath. Maggie notices Lena squeezing Kara’s hand- both of them are in deep blue bridesmaid dresses and are standing suspiciously close to each other. Vasquez, who’s standing beside them in a suit in that same deep blue, eyes Maggie, and they’re both thinking the same thing: finally.

Alex is sure J’onn can feel her pulse racing as he walks her down the aisle, their arms linked. He must think she’s a madwoman with all of the thoughts going through her head.

_The love of my life._

_Maggie_.

_God, she’s beautiful._

_I don’t deserve her._

_Maggie._

_Winn did a damn good job on that suit._

_Our wedding. This is our wedding._

As J’onn’s grip loosens and he unlocks his arm from Alex’s, she expects to feel scared. But she doesn’t feel scared. She feels ready.

When she finally comes face to face with Maggie, she grins and resists the urge to touch her and kiss her and laugh with her and say, _shit, babe, this is our wedding_. Instead, she says, “You’re… just breathtaking.” It comes out as something louder than a whisper, because all she wants to do is scream from a rooftop about how incredibly beautiful her fiance is.

“Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself?” Maggie whispers back, staring in awe and wondering how someone can be so godly inside and out.

“Please be seated. Welcome, family, friends, and loved ones,” James starts. “We are gathered here today on this beautiful, albeit hot, beach-” everyone chuckles- “to celebrate the wedding of Alex and Maggie. On behalf of the two of them, I would like to thank everyone for joining us and offering your love and support as they make a commitment to each other.”

James grins. “It’s so rare that you see any two people love each other as much as these two do. So without further ado, we shall proceed to the vows.”

Maggie takes a deep breath. “Alex, there are so many things I could say to you, but I don’t want to keep everyone here all day and all night.” She smiles as everyone laughs. “I… never thought I could be as happy as I am, standing here today. I never thought anyone could be this happy. But the feeling I have committing to spend the rest of my life by your side, through the good and the bad, is one that I don’t think anyone can describe. You helped me confront my past. When I met you, I was nowhere near as strong as I am today. I can’t thank you enough. I didn’t-” She stops when her voice cracks.

Alex takes her hand and squeezes it, and just like that, she feels safe.

Maggie continues. “I didn’t know it was possible to feel the way that I feel when I’m with you. Being with you is like coming home after being away for so long. You’re my ride or die, and I love you. Forever.”

James nods and turns. “Alex?”

“Before I met you, I didn’t know I had it in me to be happy, or to be accepting of myself. I could never be where I am today without you beside me, and I’m so grateful. You saved my life, and it’s one that I’m proud to live because of you.” She smiles and tries to hold back tears. “I loved you from the moment I first saw you, but I didn’t know it, because… you were the one who taught me what love feels like. You are, without a doubt, the love of my life. My best friend in the world. My soulmate. And you know I never get sappy, so it really has to be true. But I can’t wait to go on a million more missions with you and eat more of your vegan food just to make you happy. I’ll do anything, and I mean anything, to make you happy. You are everything I have been looking for in my entire life, and I didn’t even know it until you showed up at my crime scene.”

“My crime scene.”

“I’ll even admit it was your crime scene if it makes you happy.” A soft gasp comes from Kara. “I love you, and I will always, always, love you. Forever.”

Even James’s eyes are glassy and a bit red. Alex and Maggie smile at him, and he takes that as his cue. “Maggie, do you take Alex as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Alex, do you take Maggie as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“Hell yeah, I do.”

“Please present the rings,” James says, the happiness in his voice clear and evident.

Alex and Maggie turn to Winn, who has the rings. But he gestures toward the aisle, and as they turn, they see Gertrude, still a puppy, running down the aisle and holding a basket in her mouth.

Alex’s jaw drops. She turns to Kara, who’s giggling with the rest of the bridesmaids. “So when you were ‘teaching Gertrude to surf,’ you were…”

Kara leans in. “Training her to be your ring bearer, that’s right.”

“I should’ve known something was up when you came back with dry hair everyday.”

James bends down to pet Gertrude and takes the rings out of the basket. As Alex and Maggie place the rings on each other’s fingers, there’s an undeniable energy that they feel in establishing their commitment to each other- as if they were committed from when they first met, but solidifying it just feels like… a win.

“By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss your wife.”

They don’t wait a single second to dive into a kiss. It feels familiar yet new- a perfect mark of a new step in their lives.

* * *

 

_Highway run_  
_Into the midnight sun_  
_Wheels go round and round_  
_You’re on my mind_

_Restless hearts_  
_Sleep alone tonight_  
_Sending all my love_  
_Along the wire_

Their first dance is bliss.

The sun is tucked between wispy clouds and retreating beyond the ocean, emitting a stunning orange glow as they hold each other close on a platform in front of the people who love them endlessly. The breeze is pushing Maggie a bit closer to Alex, and it’s like the universe and Mother Nature know about the love that they felt for each other today.

Alex’s forehead rests on Maggie’s, with Maggie’s hands locked around her waist. It reminds them both of their first Valentine’s Day together, and of drunkenly dancing to the Barenaked Ladies deep into the night, and holding each other when they were at their worst.

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_  
_I’m forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

“I can’t wait to spend forever with you,” Alex says softly.

Even though Alex’s eyes are closed, she can tell Maggie is smiling. “I don’t know when you became so cheesy, Danvers, but I kind of love it.”

“Hey, that’s Sawyer-Danvers to you.”

_Through space and time_  
_Always another show_  
_Wondering where I am_  
_I’m lost without you_

Maggie laughs. “Are you sure you want my name first? It’s not even alphabetical-”

“Hey, you will always come first, alright?” As the song ends, a grinning and unbelievably thrilled Alex pulls an equally elated Maggie into a kiss that is so captivating that it feels like it’s infused with whatever magic is in the sunset that’s surrounding them. The first sunset of many that they’ll experience in their lifetime of happiness together as Alex and Maggie Sawyer-Danvers.

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_  
_I’m forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

_I’m still yours_  
_I’m forever yours_  
_Faithfully._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my fic for the Sanvers Secret Summer Crush gift exchange! I wrote it for Mari @warriorbard2012 who asked for a summer wedding (or Sanvers teaching Gertrude how to surf, but I have absolutely no idea how to surf so I just did the wedding haha). But I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you're having a lovely summer! I had so much fun getting back into writing after almost a year. To anyone else who stumbled upon this, thanks for reading, and if you like it, feel free to comment! :) -cassieholliday


End file.
